


Azula's Embarrassing Problem

by daddydahyun



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddydahyun/pseuds/daddydahyun





	Azula's Embarrassing Problem

**Ty Lee's POV**

I told Azula all about it. How my ex boyfriend had molested me. He had held me down, licked my breasts and rubbed his boner against me. It frightened me, but thankfully I was able to chi block him and get away. I wanted to share it all with Azula. The only friend in the world I had learned to trust. Sure, Azula had been terrifying in the past, but she was still my friend. Azula had returned from the asylum just a few weeks ago, and nobody seemed to welcome her home. That's why I decided to give Azula another chance to become best friends with me again. Those past weeks had been amazing. I had bonded with Azula and I could notice how much she had changed. We had shared everything with each other. Azula had told me about her hallucinations of her mother, and how hard it was to cope in the asylum. I told her about my ex boyfriend. I told her exactly how much I hated creepy perverted men.

"Hey Azula How about you sleep over at my place tomorrow? It'll be so fun! A girls sleepover just the two of us!" I asked and smiled at her. I noticed how she looked around, looking as if she had to think it through first. Why did Azula look so troubled?

"Okay Ty Lee. That would be fun" Azula finally said and happiness overtook me and I quickly forgot all about Azula's unsure facial expression.

 

**Azula's POV**

The clock was 8 pm and I was walking towards Ty Lee's house. I sure as hell hoped Ty Lee didn't notice me almost wanting to say no to her invitation yesterday. The reason for almost denying was because of Ty Lee's comment. Her comment about how much she hated perverted men. *I'm not a man but I sure as hell is perverted* I thought to myself. Ty Lee had always been a babe. Her body, her personality, her voice. Just thinking of her made my dick staring to get hard. Fuck! I just won back Ty Lee's trust. I can't let my dick ruin our friendship forever. She can't know how much I thought about her in the asylum. Thinking about her body. Getting hard and not being able to release because of the straitjacket. When I got out of the asylum I immediately fapped and released the hugest load in my entire life. If only I could fill up her pussy with all that cum instead of wasting it. I forced myself to think other thoughts to make my boner go away.

The evening went by quickly. We watched movies, played games and talked all evening. I got super tired and asked Ty Lee where I could sleep.

"We'll share my bed of course. Mai has slept over many times and we always shared a bed. It's natural Azula, girls do it all the time" She said and grabbed my arm. She dragged me to her bedroom and showed me what it looked like. It looked super...girly, but all I could think about was the pink sexy lace sleepwear hanging on the wall. No way in hell was Ty Lee going to wear that was she? I slightly blushed and I could feel my dick twitch in my pants and I quickly grabbed my bag and told Ty Lee that I was going to change to my pyjamas in the bathroom. Before she could ask why I was already out of her sight.

"If Ty Lee knew I had a penis she would never let me sleep in her bed. She wouldn't trust me anymore if she knew about it. That's why I have to get rid of this boner now" I said to myself locked in her bathroom. I looked around and saw a laundry bag in her bathroom. I swiftly opened it and saw a pair of white lace panties with a small turquoise bow on the front. I picked them up and pressed them against my nose. I inhaled and smelled a delicate, feminine and very familiar scent. The smell of a girl's pussy, and not just any girl. My dick throbbed in my pants as I opened the fly and pulled my dick out. I held it in my hand and inhaled once again. I started to rub it up and dow slowly while thinking of Ty Lee on her back, wearing her sexy lace sleepwear, opening her legs for me and welcoming me inside. I started to rub faster and I was careful not to make any sounds. I inhaled one last time as I came hard, my cum spilling everywhere.

"Ugh Ty Lee, take every drip of my cum. I want to impregnate you" I moaned quietly while recovering from the orgasm.

I walked out from the bathroom. Wearing a baggy white t-shirt and even baggier checkered blue pyjama pants. If Ty Lee was actually wearing that sexy sleepwear, I hoped to god that she would not notice my boner. I opened the door to her bedroom and I saw her sitting on her bed brushing her hair. She was not wearing the sexy outfit. She was only wearing a white bra and matching white lace panties. I should've been relieved that it wasn't the sexy outfit, but somehow this was an even sexier sight. I immediately looked away and walked straight towards her bed and sat down, not facing her.

"Will you really be able to sleep in that? Isn't it too hot?" Ty Lee asked and put down the brush.

"Uhm, I'm usually very cold at night. I'll be fine" I said, still not looking at her.

"There's something I need to talk about" She said with a more serious tone. I looked over my shoulder and saw that she was sitting cross-legged towards me, and I couldn't help getting a quick glance of her pussy area. I turned around to face her, trying to look as if I cared about her feelings and not just her body.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her. She looked down and I took the opportunity to stare at her big boobs. If only I could unhook her bra and suck on them.

When she looked up again I saw that her eyes had become slightly wetter.

"I feel so terrible Azula! Ever since my ex did that to me. I feel like he violated me, and I can't stop having nightmares about it. He was so nice to me, our relationship was amazing, but everything changed when he brought up the topic of us having sex. I told him I wasn't ready and then we started fighting, and then his sexual desires took over and he became a completely other person...the person I used to trust so much became this...monster. Oh Azula I don't know if I will ever be able to trust a guy ever again!" Ty Lee yelped and her tears started to stream down her face. I instantly pulled her towards me and hugged her tightly. Her breasts pressed against my chest and I hoped to god she wouldn't notice my fast heartbeat.

I hugged her for a few minutes until she finally let go and looked at me with a bright smile.

"I'm so glad I have you now Azula. Someone I can trust and share my problems with"

I could feel that my dick was already getting harder after having her pushed against me and smelling her feminine perfume. If only you could help me with my problem Ty Lee...

"Have you ever kissed a guy?" Ty Lee asked as I tried to cover my boner with my hands.

"Yeah, when I broke out from the asylum and lived on the streets for 2 months I had this girl- I mean boyfriend named Zirin" I said nervously hoping Ty Lee wouldn't realize what I was about to say. Zirin was hot. Her boobs weren't as big as Ty Lee's, and her pussy probably didn't feel as good as Ty Lee's either. Ty Lee was actually the only person I thought about while fucking Zirin and cumming inside of her. Ty Lee was the only girl I wanted to fill up.

"Did you do...you know...sex?" Ty Lee asked and blushed. My dick stood right up as I saw Ty Lee looking so innocent in just her underwear.

"Yeah. At first she only wanted to suck me off, but then finally she gave me her pussy and I-" I quickly shut up and realized just what I had done. I had just admitted to Ty Lee that I was into girls and worst of all, that I had a dick! I saw how Ty Lee's expression went from curious to frightened in a few seconds. I rarely panicked, but this time I did. Ty Lee quickly grabbed the covers and covered herself as she stood from the bed.

"No, Ty Lee. Don't be scared of me!" I yelled while I stood up on my knees. Ty Lee's gaze focused between my legs. I looked down and saw my obvious boner. Ty Lee screamed for me to get out. I realized I had to do something quickly. I didn't want things to end like this, not before I even got to claim her virginity. If she was so fucking scared of dicks, just because one douchebag forced himself upon her, I would gladly show her how amazing dicks really were, and that her pussy was destined to get fucked by one, by my dick! I smirked at her and grabbed the bulge in my hand.

"Come on Ty Lee. I know you didn't buy that sleepwear just for your own purpose. I bet you bought it to impress your boyfriend. Admit that you wanted to get fucked, but when it came down do it you realized that your boyfriend wasn't the one for you" I said while standing up from the bed. I walked up to her and touched her hair, still sporting that confident smirk on my face. The smirk that won Zirin over. Any whore would fall for me. I was just that good. Ty Lee averted her eyes and I could see that her cheeks slightly blushed. I knew I was right.

"But I'm right for you Ty Lee. You knew me when I was at my lowest. I was in the asylum for 3 years and I thought about you every day. I missed you" She looked me right in the eyes and I knew she was convinced. Her hand met my cheek and I stared at her lips.

"Oh Azula. I missed you so much too. I think the reason I turned him down was because I was waiting for the right person to take me. I was waiting for you"

Jackpot. Just like any other slut would, she fell for my charms. I leaned in and kissed her. Letting my boner push between her pants. The pants bothered me. I needed more skin contact. I pulled down my pants and let my dick touch the skin of her thighs. She looked down with admiration in her eyes.

I pushed her onto her bed and climbed on top of her. I kissed her lips, her neck, worked my way down to unhook her bra and suck on her nipples. My dick felt like it was gonna explode. Am I going to cum just from sucking her nipples? That would be embarassing. I tried to be as gentle as possible. This was her first time after all. I pulled down her panties and stared at the beautiful pussy in front of me. After years of waiting I would finally cum inside of the woman I loved. Impregnating her over and over again.


End file.
